


O Człowieku i Bogu

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Religion, Gen, Polski | Polish, Religion, Religious Discussion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie z aluzją do chrześcijaństwa.





	O Człowieku i Bogu

Dawno, bardzo dawno temu Człowiek zrozumiał, że jest człowiekiem. I zadał pytanie: “W jaki sposób pojawiłem się tutaj?”. Myślał i myślał, lecz nic mu to nie pomogło. Postanowił: “Popytam wszystkich po kolei, może wiedzą”. Minęły dni i tygodnie, i Człowiek poszedł gdziekolwiek tylko mógł, ale nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Niezadowolony wielce, Człowiek powiedział: “Nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób pojawiłem się tutaj; zatem stworzę postać, która będzie w stanie mi odpowiedzieć”.  
Wziął w dłonie młotek i dłuto. Wykuł w skale muskularną osobę i ponownie zadał swoje pytanie. O dziwo, rzeźba przemówiła do Człowieka: “Wszyscy ludzie pojawili się na tej ziemi w ten sposób, że ich stworzyłem”.  
Zdumiony Człowiek odparł: “Jak to możliwe, że stworzyłeś nas, skoro ja cię właśnie przed chwilą stworzyłem?”.  
Rzeźba wykazała się większym sprytem od Człowieka i zręcznie odpowiedziała: “Prawda jest taka, że nie stworzyłeś mnie; Ja natchnąłem cię, abyś wyrzeźbił Mnie w skale. Dzięki tej rzeźbie możesz ze Mną porozmawiać”.  
Człowiek zachwycił się i entuzjastycznie zadawał rzeźbie kolejne pytania: Skąd wziął się deszcz? Dlaczego chorujemy? Kto jako pierwszy uszył ubranie? Rzeźba natychmiast wymyśliła historyjki w ramach odpowiedzi i po krótkim czasie zaczęła nazywać siebie Bogiem. Bóg jeszcze bardziej oczarował Człowieka, kiedy pokazał mu palcem tęczę i skłamał, że zrobił ją dla niego jako wyraz szacunku.  
Umysł Człowieka został zmącony i jeszcze trudniej było mu myśleć. Zamierzał wrócić do schronienia i odpocząć, lecz Bóg go wstrzymał: “Dokąd idziesz? Nie okażesz Mi wdzięczności za to, że cię stworzyłem?”.  
Tak oto Bóg zażądał od Człowieka ofiar z roślin i zwierząt. Kazał mu również modlić się w wolnych chwilach i opowiadać pozostałym ludziom, co sam usłyszał od Boga. Tak też czynił Człowiek; nic innego nie robił oprócz polowania i jedzenia, a i te czynności również poświęcał Bogu.  
Minęły tygodnie i syn Człowieka zachorował. Modlił się do Boga o wyzdrowienie, lecz syn umarł. Zapytał więc: “Dlaczego mój syn umarł? Przecież modliłem się do ciebie”.  
Bóg odpowiedział: “Potrzebuję go u Mojego boku”.  
Z ciężkim sercem Człowiek zaakceptował odpowiedź Boga. Z czasem jednak sprzeczności przybywało: zboża zmarniały, polowania nie powodziły się a grupa, z którą żył Człowiek, została napadnięta i wzięta do okrutnej niewoli. Bóg wtedy “wyjawił” Człowiekowi, że wszystko to działo się zgodnie z jego planem i zaczął go mamić życiem po śmierci, gdzie źródła nie wysychają i drzewa zawsze uginają się od owoców.  
Tymczasem wśród niewolników powstał Generał, który przygotowywał potajemnie broń i żołnierzy. Miał on wyzwolić Człowieka i jego bliskich z rąk tyrana. Człowiek modlił się o zwycięstwo.  
Niestety, Generała poraziła niemoc, przez którą nie mógł powiedzieć ani zdania czy unieść ręki; padł na ziemię wśród swoich żołnierzy, którzy nie wiedzieli, jak mu pomóc.  
Człowieka dławiła gorycz, kiedy po raz kolejny stanął przed rzeźbą Boga. “Dlaczego zabierasz nam Generała? Podczas gdy on będzie pił z nie wysychającego źródła, my będziemy cierpieć kolejne lata w niewoli!”.  
Bóg zuchwale odparł: “Niepotrzebnie się gniewasz na Mnie, Człowieku. Czyżbyś ufał bardziej Generałowi, który ma ludzkie wady i może w każdym momencie umrzeć, niż własnemu Bogu, który cię stworzył w swej doskonałości i realizuje dla ciebie Swój plan?”.  
Człowiek siłował się z zamętem, myślał i myślał – ale odpowiedział wreszcie Bogu: “Tak”.  
I tym jednym słowem Człowiek zerwał swoją więź z Bogiem, który rozsypał się i nigdy więcej się nie pojawił. I chociaż Generał umarł, jeden z jego żołnierzy podjął się wyzwolenia niewolników, korzystając z wiedzy strategicznej, jaką ten mu przekazał.  
I Człowiek został wyzwolony, i wyrzeźbił kolejną rzeźbę – przedstawiającą Generała i jego żołnierza na pamiątkę udanego powstania.


End file.
